


Winter Market

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Rejection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Cavendish is not used to people rejecting him. And yet, the woman he has a huge crush on just pushed him away. He wouldn't be himself if he wouldn't try again. Especially if the island they are approaching is holding a winter market. And she's just beaming with happiness at a mere sight of it.
Relationships: Cavendish (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Cavendish (One Piece)/Reader, Cavendish (One Piece)/You
Kudos: 4





	Winter Market

Her laughter and words were still ringing in his ears. Despite time, despite his pride and despite all the cheerful noize around him.

“I didn’t know you’re such a prankster,” she had said and had shot him a wide smile, but her eyes had been empty and sad. She had played along, but she couldn’t hide she had been hurt - and it was irritating Cavendish even more than this impertinent assumption. A prankster! What an audacity! He puffed cheeks at the mere memory and the girls who watched him from behind the stall with gingerbread cookies cooed in awe. He plied them with a smile, but didn’t pay more attention to the gazing crowd. He had more important things in mind than his fans. **  
**

He could understand a rejection (well, to some extent at least) - but treating his heartful and perfect romantic confession as a joke? What was wrong with her? Who could possibly say no to such a perfect man as him? Especially after all those meaningful little looks, all the flirting, all the happiness beaming from her every time he had approached her… 

Something was off and Cavendish would rather eat his own hat than giving up before finding out what. 

Even if he hated such cheesy, crude events as markets ( _especially_ winter markets, why was everyone so fixated for being outside during winter?), he couldn’t overlook the light in her eyes as they had docked by the island and she had seen trees decorated with lights and other festive vulgarity. Cavendish had swallowed his pride and had proposed a date, his words faster than thoughts. The rejection had still been fresh, but excitement had apparently won over her scruples, since she had agreed almost immediately. They were supposed to meet by the central plaza, under the biggest Christmas tree and as he was standing all alone and freezing, Cavendish was slowly realizing how stupid it was. A fixing-it-all date in the crowd, with his splendid appearance attracting attention (good), rivals and Marines (bad) like a magnet? What about intimacy, comfort? What about a setting more suitable for his very expensive and fashionable but not really warm outfit?

He was sure she wouldn’t come anyway. She was already late and he felt like an idiot, exposed in his solitude. Was it a payback for -as she thought- joke he had played on her? A ting of irritation left a metallic taste in his mouth; the sign Hakuba was around, craving to be out and about. **  
**

“Over my dead body,” he muttered and rubbed the troublesome itch of the dominant hand against the coat. 

But once he saw her, everything calmed down like a sea soothed by a gentle breeze.

Her cheeks were fatigued from cold and hurry as she was pushing herself through the crowd; so cute and adorable as only she could be, the woman of his dreams, the woman of his comfort, the woman he wanted to embrace so badly his knees felt weak and shaky… He cleared his throat and drew himself to his full height.

“I am so sorry, I lost orientation! Everything looks the same and-” (Name) had to stop and catch her breath, her chest heaving under her favorite coat he adored so much. At the mere sight Cavendish felt his cheeks burning. She was so small compared to him and looked so soft under the pile of shawls… It took everything from him to not hug here right here and there.

“No need to apologize, I simply came much earlier,” he lied and shielded her from curious gazes. (Name) quickly put herself together, excitement beaming from her eyes. She was so different than he usually saw her; a weird yet intoxicating mix of a happy kid and mesmerizing woman. 

“Can we have something hot to drink? I’m freezing.” She trembled and shot him with puppy eyes. Cavendish’s protective instinct howled. Why was she so adorable?!

“I can offer a splendid cup of the best cocoa this town has to offer. Inside.” He put pressure on the last word, hoping he can drag her to a warmer and more intimate place.

“Not yet.” She pouted. “I’m sure we will find something on the market. Please?”

What kind of a man would refuse a request made by such an angel? Cavendish unwrapped his own shawl and added on top of her layers, making sure to gently rub her painfully cold cheeks. She stiffened under his touch, but didn’t move away.

“My lady.” He offered her hand and, after a short hesitation, (Name) let him grab hers. Her gloves were so thin he could feel every little bone of her fingers through it. Screw his own struggles, he had to make sure she was warm and safe!

Soon, they both found relief in hot chocolate. Cavendish was leading her through the crowded market, between stalls with festive food, decorations and local goods. Looking for warmth, she clinged to his side - and his heart melted at this sight. Truly, it was much better than he expected - the woman of his life was happy, the woman by his side was the jewel in his crown and everybody was looking at her and him with awe and envy. Cavendish lift head high for a better profile. Just in case. Someone could be taking photos.

“We must look ridiculous,” she whispered but he heard her just perfectly. “I mean- You’re so handsome and then-” She added as he shot her a questioning look “-Then there’s me. A decoration at best.”

He frowned, “Hey. Don’t say such things. You’re a person, not a thing.”

“Not even a good accessory for you,” she added, her bitter laugh hurted his ears. “Though, you almost got me once again. For a second I wondered if by chance you weren’t serious back there- _Hey!_ ”

Cavendish didn’t mean to grab her that hard - but he almost squashed her hand nevertheless as he pulled her close. **  
**

“How could you suspect me for joking?” He pouted. “(Name), you truly offend my dignity.”

Disbelief, hesitation and apology were mixing on her face as she judged his expression over her cup of hot chocolate. A lone droplet lingered on her bottom lip and Cavendish couldn’t stop himself anymore. With a quick and gentle kiss he licked it away; the taste of chocolate mixed on his tongue with the aroma of hers. 

The crowd sighed and awed, (Name) stared at him with doe eyes.

“Joking, such nonsense!” He huffed and continued the walk, as if the kiss didn’t happen, as if his heart wasn’t dancing in anxiety. “You’re the only person worthy of my perfection and you’re saying I was joking.”

The grasp of her hand tightened around his. “I’m sorry. I just never thought you would be able-”

She cut her words as they stopped in unison. It started snowing; first fluffy and thick snowflakes fell from the dark sky and danced among lights.

“Beautiful,” she whispered.

“Not nearly as beautiful as me.” Cavendish pouted, irritated she paid attention to something else. “And not nearly as beautiful as you.”

It felt so warm and so right when she wrapped arms around him. It felt so warm and so right when she let him hug her back, caress her shoulders, pull her so close as the modesty allowed. It felt so warm and so right when she started believing. It felt so warm and so right when she softened and looked straight into his eyes with faith and confidence.

“Kiss me again if you mean it,” she pleaded, her lips being the most delicious temptation Cavendish had ever seen. 

Truly, what kind of a man would refuse such a request?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
